Whatever happens, don't blame me
by BlackHeart24
Summary: Percy has a dull life. One trip to Vegas changes that! Percabeth. No Flames! All Human. Sorry! On Hiatus becuz of computer issues!
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever happened, Wasn't my fault**

**Percy POV:**

**  
**I was just coming home from a late night at work when all Hades broke lose. When I entered the room, it was quiet. That was a shocker, because usually my cousins are having tons of parties in our shared apartment.

I looked for the light switch because they were all off. My hand hit it, so I flicked it on.

"SUPRISE!" I jumped. "Happy Birthday Percy!" Oh, yeah. I forgot my own birthday.

"Hey, Thalia, Nico," I half-smiled at them. They were my cousins. Our parents owned a huge franchise of companies, so we got thrown together a lot.

"'Oh thank you, Nico, your so kind and smart, I wish I was you.' I know Percy, but it takes a lot of man to be me." I snickered and threw a couch pillow at him for his bad impression of me.

"You know, if you keep smirking like that your face is gonna stick, smart-ass." I retorted.

"Come now and behave children."

"Yes mother, dear." Said Nico and I to Thalia.

"You guys are so immature."

"We're XY baby, what's not to love? Granted, Nico reeks of dead people all the time and I smell like fish, but hey, everyone's a critic," She snickered as we sat down for blue cake and ice cream. Yum.

"Oh yeah, because when you're in bed you would love to hear her say, "Why do I smell seaweed?"" Nico was laughing now, clutching his sides.

"Hmm, well I got a good one. What about when you wake up next to Luke and the first thing he says is, "Mmm, nothing like the smell of pine in the morning,"" Me and Nico were cracking up.

She glared at us, then threw a wrapped package at my head. I caught it, then took off the wave designed paper. Inside was a new sonar for my yaught. Now was some time for background talk.

I owned one of my dads' boating companies in New York. Thalia was the youngest female pilot out of the academy. She owned one of her dads' airlines in Manhattan. Nico was our child, basically. He didn't own a company yet, he was still in college, but he worked part time at my shop. He was a spunky kid. We'll keep him.

Back to the present. I was also a scuba diver, so this sonar would help me find wrecks underwater. Nice.

"Here is my present to you, master. I am not worthy." I chuckled and shook my head. What a smart-ass. I opened the box.

"Oh. My. God." He was kidding me. There was a gym membership, but that was okay. I worked out a lot. No, Next to the card was a jumbo-size box of condoms. "You are so freaking immature." Thalia was rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off.

"Admit it. Percy, you need to get laid. It's a fact." I stared at him, slack-jawed.

"How dare you!? My chastity till marriage is still a good idea. Anyway, I have to go to Vegas tommarrow for a vacation. Nico, You are turning 21. You're coming. Thalia, would you like to come?" I cocked my head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Sure. We can use dad's private jet." I nodded, satisfied.

"Alright. Now, I just turned 26, let's get bar hopping!" There was a cheer around the table as we rose and grabbed our coats.

It was gonna be a good night.

---

"DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!" This was my fifth jello shot and I was getting hammered.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled at my shot before downing a whiskey sour. I was gonna have a killer hangover on the plane.

I left the bar and walked around the club. Stumbling on to people, more than anything. I saw a beautiful blond haired girl with gray eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What's your name?" I had to yell over the music. Panic! At The Disco was playing Build God, Then We'll Talk.

"Annabeth!" I grinned at her.

"Wanna dance?" She nodded her head so I went up to her and grabbed her hand. "I may be drunk, but I sure as hell can dance."

She laughed. I pulled her on the dance floor. "You know how to swing dance for this song?" I yelled in her ear. She nodded again."Alright,"

We started dancing. She was really good. I pulled her back to my chest and twirled her again.

_It's these Substandard motels, on the_

_corner of fourth and Freemont_

_appealing only cause they're just that,_

_unappealing, any practiced catholic would_

_cross themselves upon entering_

_the rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe_

_just a dash of formaldahyde, and the habit_

_of decomposing, right before your very, eye,_

At this, I was twirling her around and dipping her.

_Along with the people inside, what a wonderful,_

_catiricature of intimacy.._

_insiiide; what a wonderful, catiricature, of_

_intimacy._

_Tonights tenants range from a lawyer and a virgin_

_accesorizing with a rosary, tucked inside her lingerie_

_she's getting a job at the firm come monday,_

_the Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney,_

_moonlighting aside she really needs this money,_

I looked at her glee ridden face and smiled. "Percy! Come on me and Nico want to sleep on the plane so we can get to Vegas early!"

I smiled apolegetically at Annabeth."My cousins are very impatient. I'll be off then. Good day to you." I bowed and turned, stumbling to the door.

"Wait!" I turnrd around. Annabeth ran up and gave me a napkin with her name on it. "I'll be in Vegas too, so maybe we'll see eachother?" She bit her lip and I smiled.

"I sure hope so. I will see you in Vegas, Baby!" She laughed and we said our final goodbyes. I stepped out the door and into the cool night air. Thalia had haled a cab so we set off towards the airport. I looked out the back window and saw Annabeth standing on the curb, watching our taxi.

* * *

**Okay, so I like this storyline so far. The m is for language, innuendos, drinking, and adult themes. Just to clear that up. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatever happens, don't blame me**

**Percy POV:**

I woke up the next day on the plane with a frikin' huge hangover. I was never going to drink again. EVER.

"WAKE UP SUNSHINE!!" I groaned.

"Nico you better shut the hell up, or I'm gonna shove your ass off the plane." He laughed.

"Good morning to you too." Thalia had walked in. "Alright. We are in Tennesee for a fuel break. You guys can kill eachother when we get to Vegas. You can kick him off the roof of the Bellagio, for all I care," She tossed me an icepack and a coke. She walked up right next to me and yelled, "We're going to Vegas, Baby!" I groaned and shoved her onto a couch.

"Shut-up, Thals," I walked over to the bathroom and proceded to puke my guts out. About half-an-hour later I felt the plane lift off.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and yelled, "I want music, and now!" Nico cheered. I grabbed my cd player and stuck Skillet in.

**(Falling Inside The Black)**

_Tonight I'm so alone,_

_this sorrow takes ahold,_

_don't leave me here so cold,_

_(never want to be so cold),_

_Your touch used to be so kind,_

_your touch used to give me life,_

_I've waited all this time,_

_I've wasted so much time._

_Don't leave me alone,_

_'cause I barely see at all,_

_don't leave me alone,_

_I'm_

_Falling' in the black,_

_slippin' through the cracks,_

_fallin' to the depths,_

_can I ever go back,_

_dreaming of the way it used to be,_

_can you hear me,_

At this point I was dizzy from dancing so I sat down. Nico kept going. And going. And he threw up. At least it was on himself.

"Oh my god, Nico that is sick!" Thalia had heard him blowing his guts out and was pissed.

"Oooh, you betta run Nico, Pine Tree is gonna get you," I was laughing and Nico was looking pale.

"Oh god, I feel like crap," I chuckled again.

"I- OW!!" Thalia had run up and punched me. She then turned around, grabbed Nico, and drug him to the bathroom. I grabbed another icepack and put it on my busted lip. "For a tree, she sure can hit."

Alright, how about a little background on why Nico smells like dead people and Thalia is a tree. Nico smells like that because he had worked in a funeral home that his father owned, and was the person who had to get the dead people in their tuxes and dresses. Ugh. Now, Thalia, that story is quite funny. One christmas, it was just us three, we had gotten a huge tree. And we thought it was awesome. Thalia was the one who got the honors to put on the star. She got to the top of it, and started putting it up. It fit perfectely. But, unfortunately, it put the tree off-balance. Thalia had got down and the tree fell on her. The needles got everywhere. And Thalia smelled like Pine for a month. It was hilarious.

Anyway, the captain called saying we would land in five minutes. Thalia and Nico came out of the bathroom. We buckled in and prepared for landing.

Vegas. Here. We. COME!!

---

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" De ja vu, anyone?

This time I wasn't even drunk. I was drinking a Appletini at the bar in our hotel. I looked over and saw someone resembling a male version of Annabeth drinking to his hearts' content.

"Hey, Percy!" I turned around and saw Annabeth behind me.

"No way! It's good to see you!" I was excited at seeing her again.

"How about we blow this joint and go casino hoppin'?" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She laughed and nodded. "Then let's go!" I grabbed her hand and we jogged for the elevator.

We left the hotel and walked across the street to Ceasers Palace. The place felt homey with all the god statues. I swear they based that Poseidon statue off my dad. We went to the bar and ordered some tequila shots. Me and Annabeth got along really well.

"Yeah, my mom said don't come back home to Boston until you're married." I laughed.

"Funny, that's exactly what my mom said when I went to college. Except she added, "Don't you dare bring me a grandchild, or so help me I will disown you." She was laughing really hard. We were actually really drunk.

"Percy, I want to marry you." I wasn't really shocked, more like contemplative.

"Alright. We'll go to the chapel here." I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me. We were both stumbling with alchohol ingestion. Something told me this was a bad idea. To hell with it, I wanted to see my mom.

"WHOO-HOO! I'm gettin' married!" A lot of people laughed, some snickered, but most people cheered. I looked over at Annabeth. She was really happy. That could have just been the tequila. So much for never ever drinking again.

10 Minutes Later...

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I bent down and kissed her. It felt wonderful.

I scooped her up and carried her all the way to the Bellagio. I was glad I had gotten my own room.

The same people who had heard Annabeth before cheered at us. I grinned.

When we got to the room, I set Annabeth on the bed. I stripped her to her underwear and myself as well. Annabeth had passed out, and I didn't want to wake her so I gently lay down next to her and passed out too.

---

I woke up the next day to a warm boddy pressed to mine. My arms had somehow wrapped around Annabeths' waist in the night. I had forgotten something aout the night. Something big. I felt my fingers on my left hand go numb. I pulled my hand out from under her. My eyes widened and all the memories of last night came back full force.

"Oh, Shizzle."

* * *

**I love that word. Shizzle. It's a good word. Anyway, the song for this chapter is I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco. It's a wedding song kind of, so that kinda fits a little. Except I would never make Annabeth a whore. Maybe. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **

**:) PARTY HAT AND GOTEE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whatever happens, don't blame me**

* * *

**I just read the Last Olympian in four and a half hours. .God. That sounded really girly, but hey. That book was FRICKIN AWESOME!!!!! If you read it, you can send some reviews with your opinions on the ending.**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Crap.

I sat up really fast, causing Annabeth to wake up. She stiffened, then turned around really fast with a look of shock on her face.

"Did we really..." She couldn't finish, but all I did was nod and show her the ring on my finger.

"Yeah. I think we did. I am so sorry." An idea just occured to me. "We can just get a divorce!"

My smile dissapeared when I saw her face. "I-I don't believe in divorces, Percy. That wouldn't work." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Wait a second, is your last name Jackson, like Poseidon Jackson?" I just nodded my head, confused where she was going with this. "Oh my God. Percy I am so sorry. I don't want you to have a bad reputation. I'm so, so-" I put my finger on her lips, silencing her.

"It's fine, you won't damage my rep at all. I couldn't care less what people thought of me." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hey. None of that. I don't regret this at all. This will be one of the moments where both us can look back on while we terrorize the old folk home on our motor scooters." At this she cracked up and started smiling.

"You seriously don't regret this?"

"I wouldn't change it for the world." She smiled, reached over and hugged me.

"Wait, wouldn't that make my last name Jackson now?" I mulled it over in my head and nodded.

"I guess it does. Well, I-" I cut off and paled.

"What's wrong Percy?"

"Shit," I cursed. "My cousins are gonna give me hell for this." I just started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Percy? Are you okay?" I nodded and stopped laughing enough to explain.

"We just did the exact same stereotypical thing everyone thinks that people do in Vegas." This time she joined in my laughter. We were interupted by voices in the hall.

"I'm telling you, I saw him take this girl into his room," I rolled my eyes at Nico's voice.

"I so don't-" Thalia rounded the corner and her eyes widened. "Percy got laid," I rolled my eyes again.

"Actually no, my dear Thalia, I got married." Her eyes widened impossibly large and her jaw dropped.

"Y-you got m-married?"

"Well no shit, Sherlock," I lifted my hand and showed her the band.

"Damn," Nico said. "You get married and all I get is a huge hangover. Lucky bastard," He started muttering to himself about marriage. We all just stared at him strangely.

"Well, if you don't mind, me and Annebeth need to get dressed." Thalias' eyes widened and she grabbed Nico, dragging him across the room.

"So what happens now? I actually got evicted and am here for my brothers sake. He just got divorced. I can't go back home. Do we stay in Vegas longer? Do I have-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it now. We'll handle it when it comes. As for right now, I think we'll stay in Vegas. We were only here for one night." She looke calmer but still worried. "I'm serious. Now let's get dressed. I call shower first!" I jumped up and ran off to the bathroom. I had closed and locked the door when I realized that I had no clothes.

"Damn," I mutttered. I shrugged. I would just go out in a towel. I took my shower, becoming more relaxed.

When I was done, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I opened the door and walked out to living room part of the hotel. I located my suitcase and was about to drop the towel, when a gasp was heard. I spun around and saw Annabeth ogling my chest.

"Like what you see, eh?" I retorted cockily. She blushed then smirked.

"Yeah, I like it. But can't I ogle my husband?" That was still weird to hear. I shook my head and leaned down to be eye level with her.

"Does that mean I can ogle my wife?" I reached around to her back and felt her bra strap. I unhooked it, and her breasts pressed against my chest. I leant even closer to her ear and whispered, "I do hope so," She replied by reaching around and grabbing for my towel. "Ah, ah, ah," I grabbed her hands and put them above her head. "None of that."

And then we were interupted by the phone.

"Damn phone, I hate you," I muttered as I walked toward the phone in the bedroom. I could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"I am Annabeths' brother, and I was wondering where the hell she is and why she is with you." I sighed. This was gonna be an akward conversation.

"Alright. She is with me in my hotel room, and she is here because we got drunk and are now as a result, married. I can have you talk to her if you don't believe me," I could feel the shock radiating from him.

"Oh. My. God."

"That's what I said."

"You didn't mean to? Not at all?"

"Nope, not at all. It just happened."

"Wow. My name is Malcolm by the way. I guess your my brother in law."

"Yep. I still haven't gotten used to the whole husband/wife thing. We get along well, though," I started thinking of the kitchen encounter.

"Yeah."

"Me and Annabeth will be there in a few. She's taking a shower. We'll see you soon I guess."

"Yeah. Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I hung the phone up and sat down on the couch, wearing jeans and shoes, still missing my shirt.

"Wow." That pretty much sums it up.


	4. Author Note

**GOD. I haven't checked my e-mail in like 7 months, so I had 479 e-mails from you guys. And fandango. DAMN YOU, FANDANGO! So anyways, I'll be back to updating again.**


End file.
